You're My Fire
by Nicky Evelyn
Summary: Jessie realizes the depth of her feelings for Katie after an unexpected talk. JK


Title: You're My Fire  
  
Author: Nicky  
  
Feedback: Yes plzz, nicky@evan-rachel-wood.com. I'd love to hear what you all think, even if it's crap, which it probably is. Just let me know.  
  
Rating: PG-13 I think.  
  
Disclaimer: Ed Zwick and Marshall Herskowitz own these characters, not me (  
  
Summary: First fic I've ever posted, so it's nothing brilliant or anything. I had an idea and I wrote this in an hour. There's another fic on the way though. No one checked this one for me, so if I made grammar mistakes, blame it on the spell check on my computer and on the fact that I am Dutch, not English ( Not really much I can say about this without spoiling anything, it's really short, just read it and weep. Or not ;-)  
  
***  
  
"I have to go talk to him." Jessie sat up, her heart pounding, both from the excitement and total shock.  
  
"I know." Katie said, straightening her clothes. "You want me to come with you?"  
  
"No", Jessie hesitated. "I think I should do this myself." She looked up at Katie.  
  
"I'm sorry, but," Jessie mumbled.  
  
"Jess, it's ok, I get it, go." Katie interrupted and took Jessie's hand.  
  
Jessie looked her in the eyes, and couldn't hide the worry in her face. Katie leaned up and gave her girl a small kiss on the lips, as if she wanted to give her the courage she needed to have this conversation she knew she couldn't get out of.  
  
It seemed to work. Jessie sighed and gave Katie's hand a small squeeze before turning around and walking towards the staircase of her attic.  
  
She walked through the house in a daze, and suddenly noticed she was at her destination. She sighed. This was it, moment of truth. She really didn't want to have the conversation she was about to have, but she knew she had to. She just didn't expect it to be now, so soon, and she was totally unprepared.  
  
"Just get it over with." she muttered under her breath. She knocked. When she heard the words "Come in." she sighed deeply one more time, and opened the door.  
  
There he was, just sitting on his bed, with his guitar, looking at Jessie. She couldn't really make out what he was thinking and that bothered her. She wanted to see his emotions, cause then she'd have any idea on how to begin.  
  
"Hey." Eli said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They were both silent for a moment, wanting the other to speak first. When Eli didn't show any sign of saying anything, Jessie stepped further into his room and walked over to his bed.  
  
"So, ehm." she began as she sat down, staring intensely at her shoes.  
  
"Where's Katie?" he suddenly asked.  
  
Jessie looked up, "In my room." she answered.  
  
"Then why are you here?" he asked as he looked directly at her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, confused.  
  
"Well, you've got a gorgeous girl in your bed and you're here with me? Are you really a Sammler?"  
  
Jessie was really confused now. "I don't get it. Aren't you like shocked? Or at least surprised?" She was totally not getting this. "I mean what you just saw," she continued but was interrupted by her brother.  
  
"Was nothing I didn't know already." He said simply.  
  
He couldn't help but smile when he saw the look on Jessie's face. It was a mixture of surprise, shock, disbelief and so much more.  
  
"I don't understand." Jessie managed to mutter. She looked at him intensely, trying to figure out how the on earth her brother could have known about her and Katie.  
  
Eli put his guitar down and turned to face his little sister. "Jess," he started, "I'm your older brother, and I know that in your fifteen year old girlish mind that means that I am stupid, annoying, clueless, a pain in the ass, and did I mention stupid?"  
  
"Ehm, bwuh." was all Jessie got out.  
  
He went on. "But, being the older brother also means that I've been around you for a while now and I know you quite well."  
  
"So you knew?" It was more of a statement than a question. "You saw it?"  
  
"How could I not Jess?" he answered. "I mean, you've changed ever since she showed up in your life. I mean like, really changed. You smile all the time, you laugh, everything shows that you totally love this girl."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you knew, why didn't you freak out? I mean, it's a girl. Doesn't that freak you out? You're not mad?" Jessie demanded, still totally surprised that her brother had become Dr. Freud over night.  
  
"I figured you'd come with it when you were ready. And freak out? Well, at first, I thought it was kind of weird. I mean, my baby sister has a girlfriend. A hot girlfriend nonetheless. But I see what she does to you Jess. I couldn't possibly be mad at her or freak out about this, and only for one simple reason." He gave Jessie a warm smile.  
  
"What's that?" Jessie wondered.  
  
"She put the fire back." he said.  
  
A confused look crossed Jessie face. "What?"  
  
"In your eyes. She put the fire back in your eyes." He looked down at his hands while he continued. "Before mom and dad split up, you were always the source of all joy, always smiling, running around, being a happy little kid. And may I add, a sometimes incredibly annoying little kid."  
  
A shy smile crept up Jessie's face as he continued.  
  
"But you were happy, you know? And then they split up, and there was just, something broke, inside of you. And that fire that used to be in your eyes, it just disappeared, it went out."  
  
Jessie felt a tear welling up as she heard him out, but he wasn't finished.  
  
"And I never saw the fire again, until one day, when Katie was here, and you were just, so happy, and content, and everything seemed to be ok. So I started paying attention more and more, put two and two together and I figured it out. I had my sister back. Now how can I ever freak out or be mad at the girl who gave me my sister back?" he finished.  
  
Jessie looked at her brother and loved him more than ever. Who knew he could be Mr. Sensitivity? She jumped over and hugged him tight.  
  
"You never lost me Eli. You do know that don't you?" she said, her voice breaking.  
  
"I know, but you were a shadow of yourself Jess, you're back now. She put the fire back."  
  
Jessie let go of him. "She is my fire." she stated seriously.  
  
"That's right, don't you let her go." he said.  
  
"Never gonna happen." she smiled at him, and he believed her.  
  
She sat back, still somewhat overwhelmed by all that had just happened. A hot make-out session with Katie, not hearing the footsteps on the stairs, and suddenly realising there was someone else there. When she looked up, she just saw Eli walking down the steps without a word. Then came the panicking.  
  
"When I saw you I though I was gonna die." She said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
Eli leaned over to his sister. "You sure Katie didn't have anything to do with that?"  
  
"Eli!" she hit him playfully on his arm. "But really, I was so scared." she continued.  
  
"So am I the only one that knows?" Eli wondered.  
  
"Yeah." she said. "Well, no, Grace knows. I think."  
  
"Grace?" Eli looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, she figured it out too." She smiled. "Even before I did. She's cool about it I guess."  
  
"Really?" Eli said admiringly. "Well, anyway" he put his arm around his sister's shoulder and gently guided her to the door. "I'm going to kick your butt out now, because I do believe that you have a girl waiting for you upstairs, and I still have to finish this song that I am writing."  
  
"Right." Jessie said as she turned to face him once more. "What were you doing up in my room anyway?" she asked, realising that's how this whole thing started in the first place.  
  
"Oh, right, I completely forgot. Your appointment tomorrow with Rosenfeld, he can't make it, you have to reschedule. I figured I'd tell you right away otherwise I'd forget, but I didn't know Katie was there." He said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Thanks." She smiled. "Just knock, next time, ok?"  
  
"You bet." He laughed.  
  
"And ehm," she looked up at him, giving him a warm smile. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome Jess." He smiled back at her. "Now go see your girl."  
  
Still smiling she turned and left as he closed the door behind her. 'She's my fire' she thought, realising that Katie really was. When she reached the attic she couldn't help it. She was still smiling. Katie who had been on her bed staring at the ceiling had heard the footsteps and got up. She was standing in front of the bed as Jessie reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"Well?" she asked questioningly. "How did it go?"  
  
Jessie just walked towards her girlfriend and put her arms around her waist. She leaned in and kissed Katie softly on the lips. This being something that Katie didn't mind at all, she gave in to the kiss, and when they parted, she said "It went that well, huh?"  
  
Jessie just smiled at the girl she was so crazy about, the girl she wanted to be with every second of the day, the girl that made her stomach flutter just thinking about her, the girl that she wanted to keep kissing all day long, because then, everything was right, everything made sense. This girl, that made her truly happy.  
  
"You're my fire." She whispered, while she looked deeply into those beautiful green eyes.  
  
Katie frowned, but smiled too. She had no idea where that came from, but she liked the idea of being Jessie's fire, and she also liked the feeling she got in her stomach when Jessie said it.  
  
Before Katie could say anything, Jessie's lips were on hers again, and she felt herself being guided towards the bed. Yeah, she definitely liked this. 


End file.
